


What Killed the Dinosaurs

by Missy



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: Backstory, Black Comedy, Cold blooded Murder, Gen, High School, Junior High, Minor Character Death, Murder, Pre-Canon, Sarcasm, Serial Killers, Trick or Treat: Trick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A few things J.D. got up to before he turned up at Westerberg High.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	What Killed the Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GotTheSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/gifts).



He didn’t talk about Texas. No average person would want to spend time dwelling about that state anyway – who gave a fuck about the tumbleweeds and cactuses and cowboy shit that haunted the place? J.D. was a New York guy. He liked neon and rain on cold pavements. It would be a pretentious cliché for another man, but he made it work, with his midnight jacket and wicked smile.

He didn’t like Texas, but the people he’d met there didn’t like being there anyway. Which was why he decided to buy them all an early exit the day before he transferred away to a new school. 

No one asked him questions, mostly because he wasn’t supposed to be there that night, and his parents had cluelessly signed off on his alibi, presuming he’d stayed home to work on a final English project.

They really couldn’t prove that he poisoned the punch at the freshman year winter dance. And who would’ve suspected helpful ol’ J.D.?

*** 

Kansas was even worse than Texas, if he had to be honest. It was like Texas, only with long, flat plains, tracts of wheat fields and houses that looked identical to one another. It was like living in hell for J.D.

The kids he went to school with didn’t help. They had small minds, small visions, and small dreams.

They turned to him because he was a big city kid. He knew how to hotwire a car and pick a lock. And they could prank the principal without worrying about anything backfiring on them and ruining their permanent records.

The cops ruled that the car had rolled backwards down the hill, into Biff and his friends. There were no other witnesses to tell the world that J.D. had released the parking brake on purpose. 

*** 

Westerberg High was new and shiny, and it was in the middle of civilization, so J.D. couldn’t complain about it too much.

He smiled when he crossed the threshold for the first time. 

Time for the game to begin again.


End file.
